Shingeki no Weekend
by RebelKat18
Summary: 4 friends were have their usual Otaku Night every Friday and ends their weekend, but this Friday was different. Something supernatural happen that can't be describe, they were expecting that they going to die like the characters did in story. But instead of that they get three unexpected characters. Can they survive the weekend? (Please read AN and Requests/Suggestions now open)


_**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan) I wish I did…but what I do owe is my own characters and the plot. _**First time doing a Shingeki no Kyojin story so go easy me on this please! Enjoy reading ^-^ (Please read the AN)**_**_

_**_**Contains: Strong Languages**_**_

* * *

><p><em>Hurry up!<em>

I shouted in my mind, waiting to leave. Soon as my maths teacher dismiss us from lesson I walked out of the classroom, not caring about anything else but Otaku Night. Every Friday me and my friends hangout at each other houses and spend every evening watching anime or reading manga, anything that's related to anime or manga. It's a great way to end the crappy school work, to start a weekend. Once I exited the building I waited where I and my friends usually waited for each other.

Katrina Jewel Frost is the name (yes Jewel Frost is my surname…) I'm 15 years old live in the UK and in Year 10 also I'm an Otaku and I'm proud of being one. I've been one for quite a long time since my dad was into anime and manga as well.

"Cadet Katrina Jewel Frost make you are prepare for tonight, otherwise you'll be cleaning my office head to toe" Someone mocked my favourite hot and sexy male character's obsession which I can't forgive but I don't like his cleaning obsession in general. Eleanor Jewel Frost my twin sister and 15 years old, she's also into anime and manga. I didn't think she would since she's quite popular in our year group, I always thought that having a twin would have the opposite personality…I guess I was wrong there.

"Oh shut it Elena…" I paused slightly to think of an insult "Didn't kill a titan for first time but lost a leg though!" I snapped back at her, causing her to growl. I and Elena have things in common and things we don't, when it comes to our favourite anime, manga or characters and we argue on about who's the best until we have no more to say. In Shingeki no Kyojin, I love Levi while Elena loves Eren…there are times when she hates Levi and times where I hate Eren. But overall we both love Shingeki no Kyojin.

Elena was about to say something but was interrupted by another Otaku friend "Damn guys…stop arguing about who's the best character or whatever you girls were talking about. I just want to go home and enjoy the night" Leon Steel likes to be called either Leon/Leo is also a part of our group; he draws a lot of anime and manga like I do which is why we chose Art GCSE. But he's an Otaku also Leo has been hanging out with me since the first year of high school.

"Just waiting for Florintina now…she's probably helping the teaching out again, as usual" Phoenix sighed. Florintina Snow is the name but we call her Flori since it's cute and she's quite shy and timid at times; helpful and caring but I can see confidence building up.

Flori was a quite a loner in primary school, she was always bullied but one day me and Elena saved Flori from a bunch of bullies in primary school and kicked their asses so that they won't hurt her again. I and Elena came home with busted lip and bruises, but ever since then she was our friend.

"Sorry guys! I-I-I was helping the teacher pack up" Flori panted as if she ran a marathon.

"That's okay Florintina, but you have head to our house so that we do our Otaku Night! So go home grab the things you need for tonight cause night will soon begin!"

We were at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come it was due in like 5 minutes. But while waiting, we was talking about what anime we should watch, it got us in the mood until the most annoying guys in our year group came.

"Aye Elena why don't you hang out with us instead of these losers' freaks" Mark laughed along his with friends "Besides…your sister and her friends are nothing but a bunch of loners and weirdo's"

I looked down at my shoes I would say something…but I would personal insults from them. I hate how Elena was the popular one, the pretty one and funny one while I'm not pretty as her, the unpopular one and the weird one.

"Oh shut up you have too much bullshit coming out of your mouth no wonder you don't have an ass" Elena glared at Mark who was surprised while his friends were laughing at him.

"Hey Katrina…" Mark began "You're so ugly, words I can't explain so I'll just throw up instead" he smirked as I looked away from seeing tears coming from my eyes.

"Damn you!" Elena got up and swung a punch at Mark, making him fall to the ground. Just in time our bus; we took this chance to escape "Get on the bus!" Elena yelled as we got up.

We all jumped on the bus and pressed on our Oyster cards, then went to the upper deck of the bus. We saw Mark and his friends tried to run for bus but the driver just about took off, I smirked as I watched them yelled at the bus like a mad man.

"You alright Katrina…don't worry I'll have a go at them on Monday or something" Elena told.

"Don't listen to them they are just assholes that don't know there place…and someone should teach them a lesson" Leon commented I chuckle at his comment.

"Haha…I'd rather forget about it now though so like can we not talk about it, please"

"Alright Kat, if that's want you want" Flori spoke "Can we finish the conversation that we were talking before this event happen" we all nodded and continued our discussion until we departed our ways.

"Kat what are you reading?" Leon asked me as he examined on the writing on my phone.

"I'm reading this fan fiction called 'Attack on Weekend' its creepy pasta thing or story thing, so there are four people at home alone watching anime and suddenly there is a power cut but the TV is left on. A person came out of the TV and four people in the house disappear." I explained

Leo, Flori and Elena looked at weirdly "So did the parents find out?" Elena asked me "And what happen to the four people?" Did they die…Or what?"

I shook my head "Nope their bodies were report missing…I think they were dragged into the TV. But overall I recommend to you read this it's pretty cool ending" I told them.

"M-may I say something?" Flori asked shyly I nodded at her "This may f-freak you guys out…but I wrote…t-the Attack of the Night fan fiction"

I looked at her surprise I didn't know that she wrote fan fiction but she's in the top set for English though. The fan fiction that author wrote…oh my word she satisfied my needs when it came to my favourite characters as if she could my mind, I actually admire her work.

"Flori…so your saying that you're the author 'ShyOtakuVixen' and wrote those Levi x OC and Eren x OC others ones…" I said in a serious voice.

"Y-y-yes…I did" she tried to answer with full confidence but didn't succeed.

I walked towards Florintina and hugged her tightly "Flori I love you so much you are my favourite author in the world!" I felt the need to burst into tears but I held them in.

She giggled at me "Thank you Kat…shall we start watching a Shingeki no Kyojin then"

Since we've seen most of the episodes, we started at the courtroom part. The best of it…is that Levi beats the crap out of Eren. But Elena, she absolutely pissed I chuckle at her actions.

"The fuck you laughing at bitch!?...poor Eren…I wish Eren was kicking that clean freak's ass…" she loudly for me to hear.

I gasped and glared at her "Take that back you stupid motherfucker!" I stood in front of her.

Flori walked towards us, follow by Leon "Guys…please calm down"

Elena smirked at me ignoring Flori request "Or what? What are you going to do about it sis?"

"I'm going to kick your-" before I could even finish the sentence there was a power cut. Everything in the house was dark.

We didn't scream we just remained calmed "What the fuck?" Leon cursed as he got his phone out "No looks like there's no signal…I'm not even getting a bar or two. Are you guys getting a bar?"

"No" we all answered in unison as we checked our phones.

"Oh gosh…! This can't be happening…power cut…" Florintina said frightening.

I turned on the flashlight app on my phone to look at Florintina "What's wrong Flori?"

She looked at me with fearful eyes "You know my creepy pasta fan fiction the 'Attack of the Night' the events in there may happen in real life…I'm so sorry guys. We might die tonight…" She then started to cry.

Leon looked away from the scene, cursing about how he doesn't want to die or he's too young to die. I looked at her guiltily debating whether or not to comfort her.

"Flori stop crying and grow up already damn it!" Elena yelled, she sighed "I'm not dying just yet…not without a fight! But first grab a weapon"

Elena took Orion's Nerf's guns in both her hands, Flori grabbed a baseball bat. Leon took an umbrella and I took both Mr Muscle bathroom and kitchen sprays Leon chuckle at my choice of weapons "What's with the sprays Kat?"

I grinned "I just assumed that…I had to. Maybe it could be a useful weapon and besides it's a great defence weapon in my opinion…but says the one with an umbrella" I giggle at my comment as Elena approach us with a bag.

"Alright team gather around, Flori we need you tell us what happens after the power cut in the story." Elena's eyes were on Flori's at all times.

"TV turns back on with words and then we have to say these words that very important at the end. Though the people don't listen to it and ends getting killed anyways…" Flori explained "I didn't who came out of the TV though; let's just say it was their worst nightmare. But they only saw a hand"

Leon then spoke up "Is this is my idea for the plan, we all stay downstairs together to wait for the TV to turn back and do whatever. When we see the hand we all hide in pairs in the living room."

I nodded in agreement "I route for Leon's plan" I say "Besides if stay together we can face it together… we've got to not ignore the TV"

"So me and Elena can be pairs while you and Leon are pairs also" Flori suggested.

"Then it's final. Take night vision goggles, I found these in father's room. They are only used for emergency and it's a good time to use them for an emergency."

Suddenly the TV was turned back on; we turned our heads to the TV and stood in front of it. We nodded at each other "Gear up guys" I told them as I put the goggles and grabbed my weapon. Words started appear on the screen saying:

_The midnight hour approaches you on this night…The Attack on Weekend returns, where you stand is where you die. Hold your breath silence it, in this darkness surrounding you. If you ignore this you will suffer a painful death…if you want to live listen. Can you survive the weekend or night? He-he we shall see…_

_Now say this: Attackers of the Weekend I welcome you with open arms come and attack!_

We looked at each other sadly but nodded in unison we said: "Attackers of the Weekend I welcome you with open arms come and attack!"

"Guys" Leon began "If we don't make it out alive on this weekend, I just want you to know that every minute I spend with you was the best. I'll see you on the other side…" Leon shook hands with us.

Flori looks at her hands "If I didn't write that story, then none of this would of happen in the first place. But I hope we can survive." she smiled.

"15 years we've spend our lives watching anime, manga and otaku things that are related. They were the good times I'm gonna be missing most, and the fact that I we won't be able to see all the Otaku goods in the future. I hope I die great death for this…" I sighed and looked at Elena "We won't even see Orion grow up properly, and he's only 9 years old too."

"Yeah Sis…but we can watch him from a better place. Look how far we got in life so far, I know we aren't successful just yet but I'm successful to live my life to the fullest!" Elena grinned trying not to cry, I hugged her tightly. "Let's swap a weapon sis…this is the last time I'm gonna be nice to you" she gave me a Nerf gun and I gave a Mr Muscle spray.

We jumped and clutch onto each other as we saw a hand come out of the screen. "We need to hide now! Let's roll guys…and good luck" Flori smiled sadly departed with Elena hiding elsewhere in the living room.

"You too" Leon reply "Kat we're hiding behind the couch" we placed ourselves in our positions turning off the flashlight on our phones. We hid in silence for a few minutes; I slightly jumped as I heard a voice coming from the TV. Leon holds onto my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

_Bang!_

"You sure that it is the way out Armin?"

_Armin…what is going on for real?_

"I'm sure about it Eren…Mikasa are you alright?"

_Mikasa…Eren! Seriously what is going on?_

I'm sure I wasn't the only thinking this through my mind, I looked at Leon mouthing 'what do we do?' all I get was shrugged shoulders from him. The power was suddenly turn back and I did a quiet 'yay' and a small victory dance with my hands.

Leon did signs that he going to check the scene out, I watch him poke his head up slight. Quickly sliding back down he look at him surprised, I arch a brow and before I could ask he told me to check it myself.

I shrugged my shoulders then sigh, doing the same actions that Leon did. I peak my slightly to the scene, my eyes widen and my head went back down again. Never in my life would I ever think to see 'them' the one and only in real life! Especially they are made up…

We both decided to have one good look, in unison we looked over the couch so that they didn't see us. There they were…right in front of me…four of our favourite anime characters from the best anime and manga of all time. Known as Shingeki no Kyojin, Mikasa Leon's favourite then there's Armin, one of Flori's favourite. Yeager…Eren of course Elena's favourite and the one I can't see in front of me is Levi, I sighed in disappointment.

As me and Leon went back down my fingers slip and pull the trigger of the Nerf gun and shot out a foam bullet into the open where everyone can see. 'Oh shit…' I mouthed as Leon covered my mouth his hand and I cover his with my. We are officially dead, it's my fault I'm so stupid!

"We know your there!" I heard Eren spoke "Come out!"

I looked at Leon giving him signs if we should give in; he shook his head saying no. Oh my days…I can die peacefully now. Woah! Focus Kat we're in a crisis. I heard someone starting to countdown from 10 before that they were threatening to find us and kill us. I and Leon were too busy having a silent argument.

"5"

'_If we don't come out…we will die for sure' I mouthed._

"4"

'_We got weapons to defend ourselves so we are alright…'_

"3"

'_They've got 3DM gear! And look at what we've got…umbrella, spray and a Nerf gun' _

"2"

'_Can we agree that we are going to give in?' I asked him_

'_Okay! Yes...fine!' he quickly mouthed._

"_1"_

Leon nodded at me as I looked at him, in unison we both stood up from our hiding spot with our hands and weapons in the air. Our faces showed no fear whatsoever but confidence. Flori and Elena joined in as well with their hands in air also along with weapons. The four of us were behind the couch, while the other three were in front of the TV.

"Where you stand is where you die" I quietly quote the TV's words.

I felt a nudge I looked at Flori, sending words through eye contact that I slowly took the words. 'Break the ice Kat…you can do it'

They looked at us.

We stared back.

They glared at us.

We started back.

They glared at us.

We stared back.

It continued until I broke the staring the contest "Well this awkward…sorry to be weird but…how did this happen?" I questioned hoping to get answers or anything other than getting killed!

Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Yeager…Oh I'm dying here… were looking at me blankly. I sighed thinking that this wasn't easy than I thought it would be.

"Who are you?" Armin asked nervously.

"I'm Katrina you can call me Kat for short. This is Leon or Leo, Florintina or Flori and my twin sister Eleanor but Elena is the name" my group gave confused looks wondering why I gave them my names. It's very awkward when they don't know who we are when they just came out of my TV. But we know everything about them as if we are stalkers…

"I'm Armin that's Mikasa, Eren…nice to meet you" Armin said.

We all stood in awkward silence again for a few minutes, I saw Eren trying to ask a question.

"I don't need to be rude or anything…but what is it are you wearing?" Eren asked.

I looked at my clothing a red shirt with shorts; I had dark skin with black curly hair and brown eyes. So did Elena but she was wearing jeans and a blue top. Flori had mix race skin and brown hue eyes and brown hair wearing a tank top and cardigan on top and shorts, Leon had creamy white skin dark hair and blue eyes was wearing baggy jeans and a black top.

"Jeans and t-shirts" Leon spoke for the first time "Um why ask?"

"No reason just wondering if that would feel uncomfortable when wearing 3D maneuverer gear"

I looked up at Leon; he looked at me back weirdly. "We don't have 3D maneuverer gear Eren…" Elena said successfully not stuttering.

"You aren't soldiers? But how do you fight titans?" Mikasa asked looking at us.

"Er…there are no titans…" I told them truthfully "And yes we aren't soldiers"

"No titans?"

Taking off our night vision googles we nodded our heads "Yeah no titans whatsoever…"

"Wait!" Eren yelled "What year is it?"

"The year is 2014…" Florintina answered.

We went back into silent again; we all jumped slightly as I heard my phone ring. "Um excuse me for a moment guys" I walked away from the scene and check the ID caller: Mum. Oh shit I'm screwed…

**Me: Hello Mum…**

**Mum: Katrina Erza Jewel Frost! Why didn't answer any of my calls? Huh? I called you about 15-20 times and so did your father! Were you too busy watching Anime or reading Manga with your friends and your sister…?**

I jumped at the tone of her voice; I hate it when she shouts like that. It drives me nuts and there are times when I want yell at her back, but if I do that I'll face mum's consequences.

**Me: -Sighs- I'm sorry Mum…but there was a power cut and there was no signal so neither of couldn't get in contact. **

**Mum: Okay…I swear you two troublemakers will be the death of me. Is everything alright? And is the house alright?**

**Me: Yeah everything is under…control! Yeah under control with me and Elena around don't worry about the house it's perfectly fine.**

**Mum: Very well then…I expect to see the house clean by the time I get back with your brother and father.**

**Me: What! Ugh…fine.**

Bang!

**Mum: Katrina…what hell is going on?**

**Me: I think Elena is having a panic attack…gotta go BYE!**

I hung up and ran back into the living room "What is everyone OK- guys!" I snapped at my friends "What are you doing?"

"Oh we're teaching these guys how to use a phone." Elena grinned as answered she was letting Eren go on her phone, who I think is playing a game.

I sighed in reileif I thought someone broke something precious that was mum's

"Its great opportunity for them to know life in the 21st Century Kat…Since tomorrow is going to be a hot day why don't we take them to the beach or something that's out of the house!" Flori suggested "If we are going to the beach we can show them the sea!"

Armin looks at Flori with excitement "Really?"

"Yeah totally what do you think Leon" Flori looks at Leon

"Sure why not…I mean the closest beach we can go to is Brighton beach. I don't have anything to do tomorrow so might as stay for the night or two" Leon said then went back to teaching mode with Mikasa.

"So Katrina what do you think?" Elena asked me following me to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure…El they can't go in their clothes and everyone would think that is a 'cosplay'" I whisper the last part to her "And we may have to tell them truth about how they are fictional characters…"

"Oh…about that…" Elena half chuckle "We need to know how they got here…"

"Hey don't avoid the question punk!" I told her "please say that you didn't tell them…"

Elena sigh "Of course I didn't I'm sure they would never believe us…unless we show them an episode definitely not the first one though" she answered truthfully "Come on Katrina you should be happy that 3 awesome characters are here in our house!"

I glared at her when she said '3 awesome characters' "Where's the 4th one at though?"

"Well…I know that he's not there but lighten up a bit! So what do say about tomorrow? We can supply the clothes for Mikasa, Armin and Eren." Elena smiled.

I growled at her, then conflict the decision in my mind. Finally making up my mind I sighed "Fine we can go but…we can't tell anyone about this afterwards not even Orion. We can since he's our brother, but if any bad happens to the house or them…you're the one that's going to take all the trouble."

"Great! Let's tell them the big news" Elena suddenly dragged me back to the living room "Great news guys! My sister and I have talked it through… and it's a yes!" Elena squeal with excitement and I flinched away from her.

Mikasa smiled at us "That's great news indeed Elena"

I nodded in agreement "Well I couldn't say no…are you guys hungry? We can have pizza for dinner! And then we can talk"

"So what happen in your world that made you guys come here?" Leon asked "But of course we will tell you our side of the story" he added.

"Hanji-San was do an experiment on all three us, something do with making us stronger or titans…something like that. We had to drink this potion and see if there were side effects on it, which of course there was" Mikasa told us "Then something weird happen to us and we just…disappear."

"I'm guessing that you guys where in the dark somewhere…saw a light and that's when we you guys came out of the TV" Flori finished it off.

"Pretty much what happen?" Eren said as he ate his pizza "And this food is delicious by the way. Hanji also mention that the potion can only last for 2-3 days and that someone may come and get us…"

I arch a brow "Like whom?" I drank my lemonade

"Corporal Levi" I choked on my drink when Eren said 'Levi' Flori patted my back. Oh shit…of all people! Why does it have to him…but not Hanji or eyebrows?

"I'm sorry but- Corporal who?"

Eren shook his head "Corporal Levi, he's a squad leader that's short and mean…oh and he's a clean freak. Do you have- any cleaning products?"

"We have lots in the kitchen cupboard…better hide the all the cleaning products…" I face palm myself earning a laugh from everyone "Does he have a cleaning obsession or something?" I knew the answer to that, but I pretend to play along.

Armin nodded "He does…he makes cadets clean more than once. We're talking more than 3 times"

I open my mouth slightly "Wow…that's harsh…my mum makes me do it more than that when it comes to serious problems." I took a bite out of my pizza "Mum did say she expects to see the house clean when she gets home. If he does come...he can clean the house for me."

"But hopefully he won't" Elena half chuckle "But sounds like you don't like him or something…"

"No it's more than that" Mikasa said "I hate him…for personal reasons which I rather not tell. If you meet him the first thing he will do is give this death glare and makes you the most horrible punishments. Just thinking about him makes me cringe"

I chuckle at her comment, even though Levi is my favourite character doesn't change my thoughts of him. "How many laps would he make you do? Sorry I'm curious~" I said I then got a nudge in the stomach from Elena I glared at her "What hell bitch?! I was just asking"

"Who are you calling bitch jackass!" Elena was up in my face we growled at each other.

"Well isn't answer obvious since you're the one that's up in my face stupid!"

"I am not stupid!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

I heard Eren asking "Does this happen all the time?"

With Flori replying "Yeah what do you expect…they are twins they over the most stupid things. One moment they get along and the next minute it's war and by that arguments that turn into fights."

Elena looked at Flori "Hey we don't do it that much…okay we do but me and Kat make a good team when it comes to fighting! Isn't that right sis?"

I punched her stomach "Sure we do…" I muttered

"Okay time to tell our side of the story…it's a long story. Flori you may start"

Flori explained that she wrote a story base the events that happen tonight before real thing even happen. She told them that we were expecting a supernatural creature to come out. Leon took over saying that we were going to fight the creature in case it tried to attack us, explain why we had the weapons in our hands. Elena continued that we saw the words appear on the screen and we said them and shared our final moments. I finished it off by telling them that when we saw the hand we had to hide in the same room. And that when we heard sounds that's when we saw them and I blowing my and Leon's cover.

"Wow that sure was a long story…" Armin said "Where are your parents?"

"They've gone up North for the weekend, they coming back Sunday which gives time to have fun and find a way to get you guys back home" Elena said "Besides the TV did say until the end of the weekend…You guys want an Oreo? There are so good" she offered to them.

"Come on guys…you should enjoy all this great food while you can before you have to go back again" Leon grinned "Let's say that it's a holiday and gift from us saying thanks for not any supernatural creature"

They took an Oreo and slowly bite, they widen their and continued eating. Once finishing it they took another one. We chuckle at their actions. "See what I told you! They say it's nice when you dunk it in milk" Elena smiled.

"We all were expecting something else instead of you guys" Flori mentioned

Mikasa looked at her "What do you mean?"

"I did say in my story the person that came out of TV was the character's worst nightmare, that was what I was thinking when I first saw the hand" Flori explained "But now that this happen…I feel that there could be more threats me and my friends in future"

"I highly doubt about the 'future threats' Flori, unless someone can see my future…" Leon said "Besides this was a supernatural event…I don't think it may happen again. Unless the clean freak is coming at some point…"

"He say that he may come…which I hope not" Mikasa muttered.

"May I ask something" Eren questioned "What is a TV?"

I don't know a simple definition of TV, why I am even in the top set for English literature. Though I know what it is, but I can't explain it.

"A TV is a device that gets electrical signals changes them into moving pictures and sound, it's what you guys came out before you saw us. You guys are in the world of technology the 21st Century, I feel that we teach you guys about all of this before you go back to your world" Leon said.

"Once you go back you can tell about our world and what's it's like without those titans…" I added, but when the time comes for them to go. What if they get their memory wiped and won't remember anything.

"But there's so much things to do…but little time" Armin said.

"Don't worry about it we've got till the end of the weekend until you guys leave! We can plan things, like we tomorrow we are going to the beach and we decide what else to do tomorrow" Elena began "And Sunday…hm…I'm not sure. Us four have to think about it that's for sure"

"But let's wrap up for tonight and get some sleep!" Flori yawned "We've got a big day tomorrow"

_**End of Chapter **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rebel Kat: Hey guys thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the first chapter I'm making this a three shot chapterstory or whatever for the first time.  
><strong>_

_**Since Katrina and the gang are gonna teach and show Eren, Mikasa and Armin some new things. I would like your suggestions/requests on what they should show them, I really don't mind as long as I get a brief idea and I'll see what I can (and sorry if I don't meet up to your expectations T-T when time comes). Anyone want Levi in the next chapter or last chapter just say the reviews who knows it maybe fun. So first come first serves you can PM or say review for request/suggestions like now!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow (for those that want a request) and favourite the story. Any questions or problems PM me please and I'll see you next time! Bye!~ **_


End file.
